Only U
by junghaneul9
Summary: EXO Fanfic! Takdir tak pernah salah memilih. Kali ini, ia akan menuntun ke dalam sebuah cinta yang tak menuntut sebuah kesempurnaan. Tak ada yang sempurna. Cinta akan sempurna jika saling melengkapi. Yaoi/Hunhan,Kaisoo,Baekyeol/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/AU/OOC/RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

-Aku tak tahu apakah kau akan tetap bertahan dengan segala ketidaksempurnaanku...

-Aku tak butuh sempurna, hidupku sudah sempurna jika kau berdiri disampingku

-Biarkan aku menjadi kakimu, aku akan memanggulmu hingga seluruh dunia bisa melihatmu...

-Kau tak akan mampu, aku takkan membiarkanmu menderita lagi

-Aku tak punya seorangpun di muka Bumi ini

-Kau tak punya seorangpun kecuali aku, tetaplah disisiku...

Seoul, hari Kamis. Cuaca cerah.

Luhan berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang lorong kampus sambil menggerutu. Rasanya bukan salahnya kalau ia harus bangun kesiangan karena begadang semalaman. Ia harus menerjemaahkan buku yang tebalnya minta ampun sampai bisa ia jadikan bantal. Nam seonsaeng keterlaluan, pikirnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia akhirnya tiba di kelasnya, di jurusan Sastra & Bahasa. Luhan yang notabene seorang namja gila buku akhirnya memilih masuk Fakultas Sastra demi cita-citanya sebagai seorang penerjemaah. Ia tengah mengambil jurusan Sastra Inggris & Sastra Prancis setelah mampu menguasai dengan baik Bahasa Korea, Mandarin, dan Jepang. Ia namja China yang mempunyai darah Korea dan memutuskan untuk merantau ke Seoul dari SMA.

"Xi Luhan! Kau terlambat!" Nam seonsaeng berkacak pinggang sambil menurunkan buku tebal yang sedang dipegangnya. Luhan cemberut.

"Jeoseonghamnida seonsaeng," Luhan bow dan menatap Nam seonsaeng dengan pandangan memelas.

"Arrasseo, karena kau baru sekali terlambat, silahkan duduk,"

"Gamsahamnida seonsaeng!"

"Tapi kau harus datang ke ruanganku setelah ini,"

Luhan tersenyum miris. Entah tugas apalagi yang akan diberikan.

"Geurae, please open your book at page..."

Sementara itu, pikiran Luhan melayang kemana-mana. Pikirannya hinggap di sandwich yang belum sempat ia habiskan, apartemennya yang ia sewa berdua dengan temannya, Kyungsoo, yang sangat berantakan karena mereka sama-sama sibuk akhir-akhir ini, cucian yang menumpuk, tugas-tugasnya yang kian bertambah karena ia mengambil 2 jurusan, sampai... ehm... pacar. Eommanya orang Korea dan menikah dengan ayahnya yang orang China. Dari kemarin-kemarin, ia selalu mendapat telepon dari eommanya yang isinya tetap sama, kapan kau punya pacar dan menikah? Bukan apa-apa, adiknya, Xi Lugao, telah melangkahinya untuk menikah. Pada awalnya, ia merasa biasa-biasa saja dilangkahi dan kerap mengejek adiknya yang menikah di usia muda. Namun, baru sekarang ia sadar, walaupun ia punya banyak teman, ia belum pernah punya pacar.

Apa ada yang salah dengannya yang selalu menolak ajakan beberapa teman untuk sekadar date atau bahkan beberapa temannya yang menembaknya? Ia selalu berpikir tentang pekerjaan, belajar, kuliah, masa depan. Hanya itu saja, sampai ia melupakan sesuatu terpenting, ia tidak punya teman hidup. Luhan populer karena sifatnya yang ramah, manis, perhatian, dan ia jago main sepak bola. Ia bahkan punya banyak fans, baik yeoja maupun namja. Seingatnya, ia belum pernah merasakan berdebar-debar di hadapan seseorang yang spesial. Padahal umurnya sudah menginjak 24 tahun.

"Yah, jodoh gak akan lari kemana," gumam Luhan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya yeoja disebelahnya yang merupakan satu klub sepak bola dengannya, Amber, sambil berbisik pelan.

"Ah, aniyo..." Luhan merutuki dirinya dan tersenyum gaje. Amber hanya mengernyit dan mengangguk maklum.

"Kita ada pertandingan melawan kampus sebelah lusa, persiapkan dirimu!" bisik Amber takut ketahuan seonsaeng.

"Jinjja?" kali ini Luhan malah berujar agak keras karena kaget sekaligus berantusias. Amber melotot. Kalau tentang sepak bola, Luhan gak bisa diam.

"Luhan? Amber? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ke ruangan saya setelah ini!"

Amber dan Luhan sama-sama merosot di kursi masing-masing.

"Dasar rusa babo!" rutuk Amber.

"Yak!" Luhan tak terima.

"APA LAGI SEKARANG?" Nam seonsaeng melotot sambil bersiap-siap melemparkan novel terjemahan Agatha Christie.

Luhan geleng-geleng kepala cepat, dan Amber hanya tersenyum paksa.

Kyungsoo menguap lebar sambil memandang sekeliling. Jam berapa ini? Ia langsung melotot. Jam 10 pagi, lebih beberapa menit! kuliahnya dimulai dari pukul 7 tadi. Kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu dan bangkit sambil meregangkan ototnya. Masa bodoh dengan kuliahnya yang sudah berlalu. Ia pasti tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk memasuki kelas dan hanya akan mendapat hukuman. Lebih baik ia beristirahat seharian. Ia pikir mengambil hari libur selain minggu bagus juga. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dan melihat kantung matanya yang tebal. Benar-benar. Menjadi mahasiswa Desain & Lukis memang melelahkan. Ia terus begadang mengerjakan banyak proyek, dan malah lupa berteguran dengan Luhan yang satu apartemen dengannya. Ia menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Luhan hyung?" panggilnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau Luhan pasti pergi tanpa membangunkan dirinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal dan melirik ke meja makan. Masih ada beberapa sandwich, ada satu yang ada gigitan. Ia meraih satu sambil memandang berkeliling. Ya tuhan, lihatlah apartemennya. Berantakan. Penuh sampah, dan debu menghambur dimana-mana. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sibuk sekali, bahkan bertemu Luhan pun jarang. Luhan bilang ia ada kerjaan menerjemaahkan novel Mandarin yang tebal, dan ia pasti menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membuka kamar Luhan. Tak jauh beda dengan kamarnya, berantakan. Bed cover tersampir di lantai, celana-celana berserakan tercampur dengan beberapa kemeja dan kaos yang entah kotor atau bersih.

"Omo... Luhan-ah..." Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk membereskan semuanya. Piring-piring kotor, bekas makanan cepat saji, sampah-sampah, baju kotor...

Alunan lagu EXO - Best Luck yang nyaring menyadarkannya dari kesibukannya mengurus baju kotor. Ia mencuci tangannya sebentar, dan berjalan, lalu tersandung botol mineral kemasan, menyumpah-nyumpah karena lupa membuangnya, dan kesal karena si peneleponnya mendialnya banyak sekali dan tak sabaran.

Ternyata dari Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" suara Luhan terdengar samar-samar diantara teriakan dan pekikan berbagai macam jenis manusia. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ne?"

"Kyungsoo, berteriaklah. Gak kedengaran!" teriak Luhan.

"Nde, wae geurae hyung?" teriak Kyungsoo kepanasan.

"Hanya mengingatkanmu kalau tukang listrik bakalan datang jam setengah dua belas. Aku takut kau masih tidur. Tadi aku terlambat dan nggak sempat banguninmu lama-lama. Kayaknya capek banget!" Luhan masih berteriak. Kyungsoo menebak, ia pasti sedang menonton pertandingan sepakbola.

"Arrachi hyung. Dan tolong saat kau pulang, pesankan aku apa saja. Aku merasa amat kelaparan, dan berjuang membersihkan kapal pecah ini!"

"Oh, gomawo Kyungsoo-ya. Oh ya, kalau kau bereskan kamarku, jangan ganggu meja kerjanya arra? Nanti akan kupesankan makanan dan minuman terenak!"

"Ne hyung!"

"Geurae, sampai nanti!"

Luhan mematikan teleponnya dan Kyungsoo manyun. Tukang listrik? Iya sih. Lampu kamar mandi mereka korslet, itu menyebabkan TV nggak bisa nyala dan kulkas rusak. Nggak tahu apa hubungannya dan bisa kayak gitu.

Jam setengah dua belas, tukang listrik datang mengetuk pintu. Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring buru-buru melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan setengah berlari menuju pintu.

"Annyeong hasimnikka!" tukang listrik itu bow 90 derajat, lalu membawa alat-alatnya yang tampak berat dan membawanya. Kyungsoo menatap tukang listrik itu kasihan. Ia pasti amat lelah. Di lehernya ada sebuah handuk kecil yang kusam, dan ia memakai seragam hijau tua (anggap aja itu seragam resmi tukang listrik :P!), kulitnya tan kecoklatan, dan ia tampaknya kuat sekali. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan tukang tersebut bekerja sementara ia kembali mencuci piring.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemen pelan. Ia meletakkan dua buah bungkusan berisi makanan dan minuman di atas meja makan, lalu mengernyit. Sepi sekali, tapi semuanya kelihatan rapi dan bersih.

"Kyungsoo? Eodisseo?"

...

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya!" Luhan mondar-mandir keliling ruangan, lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. Kyungsoo tidur dengan damai di salah satu sofa, sebuah selimut putih tebal menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Luhan melirik sebuah post-it card yang tertempel di atas meja, tepatnya di sebuah vas bunga. Ia mencabutnya.

Pulang terlebih dahulu, telah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Listrik anda telah diperbaiki, harap mengirimnya ke rekening xxxxx. Tidak punya waktu untuk membangunkan.

Eh? Luhan mengernyit. Ini dari tukang listrik? Formal banget!

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo tersadar dan mengucek matanya, lalu mulai duduk. Luhan melambaikan sebuah post it card.

"Omo, aku ketiduran!" ujar Kyungsoo kaget saat membacanya. Luhan duduk di sampingnya, lalu melirik ke sekeliling.

"Rapi sekali Kyungsoo-ya. Gomawo!"

"Ya tuhan hyung, aku bahkan tak mengucapkan terima kasih, dan membiarkannya pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa!"

"Yak, siapa suruh kau tidur, eoh? Pakai selimut pula!"

"Lho, tadi kan nggak ada selimut?"

"Mwohae?"

"Ya ampun, apa tukang listrik itu yang..." wajah Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, besok, kau saja yang kirimkan uang ke rekeningnya. Oh ya, ada makanan dan minuman yang kau pesan di meja makan. Kau makanlah, aku ingin beristirahat!" Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, apa kau terlambat ke sekolah?"

"Ya!" Luhan cemberut.

"Lalu, apa hukumanmu?"

"Aku kena hukuman dua kali, Kyungsoo-ya. Gara-gara sepak bola. Pertama aku disuruh menjadi asisten dadakannya selama jam istirahat dan makan siang, setelah itu aku disuruhnya mencari berbagai macam buku biografi penulis terkenal dan buku referensi sastra. Setelah itu, aku diminta menerjemaahkan drama Shakespeare. Hari ini benar-benar!" Luhan jadi duduk lagi di sofa dan curhat.

"Tapi hyung masih bisa menonton pertandingan sepakbola?"

"Eh, kenapa kau tahu?"

"Tadi kan hyung meneleponku dan aku mendengar suara berisik supporter,"

"Owh, habis makan siang, aku memang menonton pertandingan sepakbola. Lusa ada lomba antar kampus. Aku memutuskan besok saja mencari bukunya. Ya begitulah," Luhan bangkit dan mengendikkan bahunya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mafhum. Ia segera melesat menuju meja makan, setelah seharian belum memakan makanan berat ditambah kerja bakti, ia merasa lapar sekali. Ia menoleh ke arah jam. Jam 6 lewat. Pantas saja perutnya keroncongan. Ia ketiduran dari jam berapa tepatnya? Ia pun tak ingat dan berkonsentrasi pada makanan yang cepat-cepat ia habiskan.

Byun Baekhyun manyun sambil membalik-balik buku Ekonomi yang tebalnya minta ampun. Ia benar-benar menyesal menuruti keinginan ayahnya untuk jadi pewaris perusahaan. Yah, ia adalah pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Byun Corp yang berkiprah di bidang elektronik dan perminyakan. Ia bebas memilih mata pelajaran apa saja, kalau ayahnya tidak mengancamnya untuk mengeluarkannya dari daftar warisan. Terpaksa Baekhyun menerimanya. Apa lagi. Ia bahkan tidak punya eomma lagi, juga halmeoni. Sementara bibi-pamannya sama seperti ayahnya, mata duitan dan gila kerja, hanya mempermasalahkan urusah saham, saham, saham. Ia jadi merasa kalau drama The Heirs terinspirasi dari dirinya. Duh, maafkan Baekhyun yang tak sopan dan aneh ini.

"Apa ada masalah Tuan Muda?" seorang bodyguard berpakaian hitam bow ke arahnya. Baekhyun mendecak kesal. Yah, ia memang kuliah di universitas terkenal di Seoul, tapi tetap, jika sore hari sampai malam, ia akan didikte untuk belajar bersama tutor pribadi, diringi seorang bodyguard yang selalu siap kapanpun ia menolehkan kepala.

"Yang masalah itu adalah kau!" bentak Baekhyun kasar. Bodyguard tersebut hanya tersenyum sabar. Sudah sering begini. Tutor pribadinya mendadak izin setelah sejam mengajar, karena seorang kerabatnya kecelakaan. Dan ayahnya mewajibkan dari dulu jika jam belajar bersama tutor pribadi belum selesai, ia tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan khusus itu. Jika dia berontak, bodyguard akan siap dengan komunikasi khusus dan beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga di seluruh penjuru rumah akan menangkapnya dimanapun ia pergi.

"Sialan!" dengus Baekhyun. Ia menopang dagu kesal. Alat elektronik yang tak berhubungan dengan pelajaran, handphone pribadinya misalnya, tak diperbolehkan dibawa ke ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa kesal setengah mati. Apalagi? Tutor menjijikkan itu tak ada, haruskah ia meminta diajarkan bodyguard yang hanya diam menunggu perintah sementara seharusnya ia bisa bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya? Hidup memang tak adil.

"Hei Pak Shin," ia menoleh jutek. Bodyguard tersebut langsung bow.

"Aku lapar. Bawakan aku es krim dan parfait apa saja!" pinta Baekhyun bete. Bodyguard itu langsung sigap meraih alat komunikasinya.

"Ya, ya! Aku memintamu mengambilnya, bukan menyuruh orang lain!"

"Tapi Tuan Muda..."

"Berisik! Cepat ambilkan! Kau pikir aku begitu nekat hingga mau saja loncat melarikan diri dari lantai 3 ini?"

"Algeusseumnida!"

Sementara bodyguardnya keluar, yah panggil aja Pak Shin, Baekhyun merutuki diri, lalu pergi ke jendela. Tak ada tempat untuk kabur. Abeoji memang perfeksionis. Sialan! Rutuk Baekhyun kesal. Tak lama kemudian, Pak Shin datang membawa sebuah meja dorong kecil dan meletakkan isinya diatas meja setelah menggeser berbagai buku dan kertas yang sengaja Baekhyun buat berantakan. Baekhyun manyun dan melirik es krim stroberi dengan lapar. Ia melirik jam, lalu bersorak. Jam 07.45. 15 menit lagi, ia bisa bebas dari ruangan berbau menyebalkan ini. Bayangkan, Baekhyun harus duduk di ruangan ini dari jam 5 sore sampai jam 8 malam, setelah dari pagi kuliah dari jam 7 sampai jam 1 siang, jam 2 sampai jam 4 ia harus mengikuti pelajaran non-eksak, seperti olahraga, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya. Dari jam 8 lah ia bisa melakukan pekejaan bebas, chatting, berselancar di dunia maya, dan lainnya.

ZZNGG... (apaan neh? Udah, anggap aja bel rumah khas keluarga Byun!)

"Yess!" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet. Ia menoleh jutek ke Pak Shin.

"Sudah, jangan ikuti aku. Beristirahatlah!" Baekhyun melenggang pergi keluar kamar yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu, dan dengan ceria masuk ke kamarnya, merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hpnya berdering kencang, ia meraihnya dan membaca chat grup. Notifnya penuh, dan Hpnya tak berhenti berdering dari tadi ternyata.

"Ckk... membosankan. Mereka selalu punya waktu untuk bersantai dan membalas chat tak berguna. Kapan-kapan aku harus keluar dari grup sialan itu!"

TOKTOK!

"Nuguya? Masuk!" teriak Baekhyun. Seorang maidnya masuk.

"Permisi Tuan Muda. Tuan Besar ingin bertemu anda!"

"Mworago?" Baekhyun terlonjak. Ia merasa kepalanya mendidih tiba-tiba.

Setelah maid itu keluar, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Ia merasa... amat... membenci ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal dunia saat ia berusia 7 tahun. Ia jarang berbicara dengan ayahnya, bercengkrama layaknya ayah-anak, jarang melihatnya, hanya pada beberapa saat penting saja. ia jadi penasaran, apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan padanya.

Ia keluar kamar dengan langkah gontai, turun ke lantai 1, dan melihat ayahnya dalam setelan jas lengkap duduk meminum anggur di ruang tamu.

"Ah, duduklah!" ujar ayahnya tegas.

"Apa ada yang abeoji ingin bicarakan?" ujar Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Ayahnya tersenyum kaku.

"Aku... hanya... ingin memastikan... kau baik-baik saja..." ucap ayahnya pelan. Baekhyun melotot. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ayahnya berbasa-basi pada dirinya.

"Aku baik saja abeoji. Apa tujuan abeoji berbicara denganku?" Baekhyun masih tetap pada nadanya. Tak peduli, malas, masih tetap menyimpan rasa benci. Ayahnya yang tersenyum, kemudian senyumnya menghilang, wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah khas bisnis dan uang.

"Aku memintamu untuk mendengarkanku. Aku punya seorang sahabat saat kecil, sekrang ia adalah CEO Kim Corp. Kami berencana untuk menikahkan anak kami saat besar nanti. Dan besok, ia akan datang untuk bertemu denganmu, minggu depan kalian akan bertunangan!"

JGDERRR!

"MWOYA?!" Baekhyun terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ayahnya menatapnya tajam.

"Andwae!" ujarnya agak keras. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berdiri, bow sebentar, lalu menaiki tanggga dengan gusar.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi seorang Byun," ujar ayahnya tenang. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat menahan amarahnya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, dan menangis tumpah ruah. Ia benci harus diatur-atur. Sekarang, jodoh pun harus diatur? Memang ini zaman apa, masih ada perjodohan!

"Eomma..." lirih Baekhyun. Ia mangis terisak-isak di atas kasur, setidaknya ia merasa hatinya sedikit membaik setelah menyetel lagu keras-keras, dan ia tertidur sampai pagi.

Kyungsoo mengendap pelan-pelan, lalu membuka pintu apartemen.

"Eodiya Kyungsoo-ya?" Luhan sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, hehehe, aniyeyeo Hyung, sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo tertawa paksa.

"Yak! Kau mau membalas dendam karena kemarin aku tidak membangunkanmu ya?" Luhan dalam posisi ngamuk sekarang. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan kantung matanya lebih tebal dari punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelan ludah, lalu membuka pintu, dan... kabur.

"YAKK! Kyungsoo!" Luhan memijat kepalanya. Apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, datang ke kampus jam setengah 6? Untung ia terbangun, kalau tidak, nasibnya bakalan absen sama seperti Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Hosh... hosh..." Kyungsoo duduk menunggu bus. Ia menyeka keringatnya, lalu mengeluarkan Hpnya. Ia masih sibuk surfing di internet sampai busnya datang.

"Kyungsooo?" seorang namja berpipi bulat melambaikan sebungkus makanan, lalu berlari mendekat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Only U_

 _Cast : HunHan, BaekYeol, Kaisoo, EXO Member_

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Comfort, AU, OOC_

 _Length : ?_

 _Rated : T_

 _"Hosh... hosh..." Kyungsoo duduk menunggu bus. Ia menyeka keringatnya, lalu mengeluarkan Hpnya. Ia masih sibuk surfing di internet sampai busnya datang._

 _"Kyungsooo?" seorang namja berpipi bulat melambaikan sebungkus makanan, lalu berlari mendekat._

"Wah, Xiumin hyung, kau datang pagi sekali!" Namja itu, Xiumin, tertawa sambil menggigit sandwich. Ia adalah kakak kelas Kyungsoo saat SMA, lebih tepatnya sahabat Luhan. Kyungsoo mengenalnya saat mengikuti kelas vokal, dan Xiumin mengenalkannya juga pada Luhan. Mereka bertiga dekat, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar apartemen berdua, sedangkan Xiumin masih tinggal dengan orangtuanya. Ia berada di universitas yang sama, hanya saja, namja itu mengambil jurusan tata boga mengingat hobi makannya.

"Terpaksa. Aku ada tugas tambahan. Kau mau?"

"Ani. Gomawoyo hyung!"

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Oh, aku mencari kumpulan sketsa wajah manusia dari samping. Waeyo?"

"Ah, tidak, aku melihatmu sangat serius!"

"Tentu saja! kumpulan sketsa ini membuat tanganku gatal untuk cepat melukis!"

"Yak, Kyungsoo-ya, siapa yang akan kau gambar?"

"Hm... mollayo. Ah, itu bisnya datang! Kajja hyung!"

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan di bus itu. Xiumin masih mengunyah sandwich yang untuk keberapa kalinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menyimpan smartphonenya.

"Oy Kyungsoo," Xiumin mengelap mulutnya untuk terakhir kali. Ia mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"Kau tahu? Aku... sudah punya... pacar!" ujar Xiumin riang. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Ah, jeongmalyo? Nuguya hyung?" Kyungsoo ikut merasa senang. Pipi bulat Xiumin memanas dan memerah.

"Namanya Kim Jongdae, jurusan vokal..."

"Omona, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran!"

"Geurae... yah, aku tak sengaja melihatnya rehearsal di ruang kelas kosong saat aku dihukum mengepel koridor gara-gara... ah, jangan... tak usah kuceritakan. Dia melihatku saat aku mengepel sambil terus menyanyi dan, ya ampun, aku merasa sangat bersemangat karena nyanyiannya. Setelah menyanyikan 2 lagu, ia membantuku, dan kami berkenalan. Lalu, kami mulai dekat, dan yah..." Xiumin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aigo... kau harus mengenalkannya padaku!"

"Pasti! Ingatkan aku! Dan apakah kau sudah punya pacar Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Emmm... ani," ujar Kyungsoo pendek.

"Eh, wae? Aku kira kau dan Luhan mendapatkan pacar daripada aku yang hanya terus makan ini! Kau manis, pandai memasak dan melukis, sopan, menyenangkan,..."

"Ya ya, bukan seperti itu hyung!" Kyungsoo buru-buru memotong ucapan Xiumin.

"Aku hanya belum bertemu seseorang yang dapat meruntuhkan jiwa dan ragaku!" ujar Kyungsoo serius. Xiumin mendecih.

"Kenapa kau jadi ketularan Luhan yang sok-sok puitis?" Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya.

Setiba di kampus, Kyungsoo langsung duduk di tempatnya, lalu mengeluarkan buku sketsanya. Tangannya benar-benar gatal untuk langsung menggambar. Tiba-tiba, ia bingung sendiri, siapa yang menjadi objek lukisannya?

Sementara itu, Luhan juga sedang membolak-balik novel Mandarin yang baru ia selesai terjemaahkan kemarin. Demi apa, ia merasa menjadi penerjemaah sungguhan. Tapi menurutnya itu lumayan, hanya menerjemaahkan dari bahasa Mandarin ke bahasa Korea. Yah, itu bahasa sehari-harinya. Ia hanya bingung karena bahasa buku begitu formal.

"Xi Luhan?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya.

"Ah ne? Oh, Nam seonsaeng!" Luhan bangkit, lalu bow.

"Kau sudah mencari buku yang kuperintahkan?"

"Belum, em... Nam seonsaeng, saya baru akan menyerahkan tugas akhir. Ini! Setelah makan siang, saya pasti akan mencarinya!"

"Geuraesseo, aku hanya ingin memastikan!" setelah Nam seonsaeng keluar, Luhan merutuki dirinya yang selalu menunda-nunda tugas. Hpnya berdering.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Hyung, eodisseo? Aku tak bisa menemukan apartemen yang kau maksud!"

Mwoya? Kalau kau tak tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada orang disekeliling! Bukannya kau bersama Yifan?"

"Eum... ani hyung... ia ada urusan mendadak. Aku tak mau merepotkannya terus, jadi aku..."

"MWO?! Kau kan... aisshh, bagaimana jika kau tersesat atau sekarang diculik! Demi tuhan! Aku selalu tak becus menjadi hyung!"

"Hyung, aku sudah dewasa!"

"Diam disitu dan aku akan menjemputmu! Kau dimana?"

"Tak usah menjemputku hyung. Katakan saja dimana rute selanjutnya. Aku pikir aku sudah di stasiun XX. Apartemen hyung dekat situ kan? Katakan saja aku harus kemana!"

"APANYA YANG TAK USAH JEMPUT!"

"Hyung, aku sudah merasa dekat dengan tujuanku! Percayalah denganku sekali saja, jebal! Aku hafal bentuk apartemenmu, sumpah!"

Luhan terdiam dan merasa sedih sekali. Ia menelan ludah.

"... aish... baiklah..." Luhan kemudian menerangkan dengan sejelas-jelasnya arah ke rumahnya.

"Arrasseo. Gomawo hyung karena sudah percaya padaku. Khanda!"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia ingat sepupunya bakalan menumpang untuk sementara. Ia butuh tempat untuk melakukan hal-hal dan tak ingin diusik orang lain untuk sementara. Di rumahnya penuh dengan saudara, nenek, sepupu, keponakan. Sepupunya memang tinggal di rumah utama nenek dari ibunya. Dan ia buta. Ia bilang ini tugas agar ia bisa mengikuti ujian akhir. Dan ia butuh tempat yang sepi, namun tetap ada yang mengurusnya. Kyungsoo pasti senang ada orang lagi, pikir Luhan riang.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari bukunya sekarang dan bertekad untuk tidak menunda-nunda. Biarlah ia bolos pelajaran Grammar dulu, toh Park ssaem selalu ramah padanya dan Luhan berasumsi kalau Park ssaem menyukainya. Etdah, Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan bergegas ke perpustakaan utama.

Bau buku yang khas menyapa hidung Luhan. Ia menyatat namanya di buku penerimaan pengunjung. Perpustakaan agak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang sibuk membolak-balik buku dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Luhan merogoh sakunya, mengambil daftar buku yang harus ia cari.

Luhan menyusuri tiap rak dengan sabar. Walaupun sering kesini, Luhan masih belum bisa menghafal tata letak dan urutan susunan semua buku, karena perpustakaan ini adalah perpustakaan utama, amat besar, amat lengkap. Semua jenis buku ada disini, sampai banyak buku berbahasa asing turut menjadi anggota.

"Ah, Shakespeare!" gumam Luhan. Ia mengambil buku saduran drama Shakespeare dari tingkat keempat dari atas. Ia berseru lega sambil berusaha menghafalkan, disini tempat skrip drama disimpan. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Luhan teralihkan dan melihat di ujung lorong buku, seorang namja di atas kursi roda yang memandang tumpukan buku di rak yang paling kecil. Ia sepertinya sedang berusaha mengambil buku yang paling atas, namun ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi mengangkat pantat. Luhan mengernyit. Ia merasa simpati karena namja tersebut tak mau menyerah terhadap rak buku yang berukuran agak kecil. Ia menggenggam rak itu erat, yang tingginya kira-kira beberapa senti diatas Luhan yang memang bertubuh agak pendek. Luhan berjalan hendak membantunya, ia berjarak beberapa langkah lagi ketika tiba-tiba namja itu kehilangan kesabaran dan menarik rak itu ke arahnya. Luhan kaget karena rak tersebut akan jatuh menimpanya secepatnya. Ia berlari kencang dan membungkuk di depan namja itu, menahan rak tersebut jatuh.

BRUKK!

Punggung Luhan serasa akan patah saat rak buku itu jatuh bebas menimpa punggungnya. Rasanya ngilu sekali. Buku-buku yang ada di rak tersebut berjatuhan menimpa kepalanya dan kepala namja itu. Luhan menghela nafas lega melihat namja yang kaget setengah mati di hadapannya baik-baik saja. mata namja itu melotot, dan Luhan masih meringis. Sentuhan rak buku itu ternyata menghujam punggungnya dengan sempurna.

2 orang petugas perpustakaan bergegas datang ketika mendengar suara ribut, dan cepat-cepat membantu Luhan, memberdirikan kembali rak berukuran sedang tersebut. Ternyata rak tersebut amat berat, beberapa buku masih meluncur bebas ke arahnya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Luhan meringis sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di rambut dan kepalanya. Namja kursi roda itu masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya kedua petugas perpustakaan.

"Ah, aku rasa temanku tersandung rak ini. Jeoseonghamnida, kami akan menyusunnya kembali!" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan mata memelas, dengan jurus mata deer-nya.

"Ya sudahlah, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Kau harus mengobati punggungmu, tampaknya itu lebam atau semacamnya," ujar petugas perpustakaan itu. Luhan bow, meraih buku Shakespearenya, lalu bergegas mendorong namja kursi roda itu keluar perpustakaan. Petugas itu benar. Punggungnya seakan mau patah.

Luhan mendorong namja itu ke taman perpustakaan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya, sementara namja itu ia putar ke arahnya. sepi sekali. Semua siswa tampaknya sedang belajar.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Ekspresi namja itu sulit ditebak. Datar sekali. Wajahnya lonjong, bahkan dagunya sedikit runcing menurut Luhan. Garis rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung, alisnya tebal dan tegas, raut dahinya keras, dan ia... amat putih. Kulitnya nyaris pucat. Dan Luhan tertegun saat bertatapan mata dengannya. Dia...

"Mmm... namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan..." tampan. Tanpa sadar Luhan berbisik di hatinya. Ia mengacungkan tangannya untuk bersalaman sambil memamerkan senyum manis.

Namja itu masih diam, tak meresponnya. Padangan matanya tajam sekali, bibirnya tidak ada bergerak sekalipun. Luhan jadi merasa canggung.

"Eee... apa kau masih butuh sesuatu? Apa masih ada buku yang mau kau cari? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Kebetulan ada beberapa buku yang harus aku cari. Oya, siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan ramah, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Jangankan menjawab, namja itu malah mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Luhan merasa bingung.

"Apa kau..." ucapan Luhan dipotong namja itu.

"Mian," ucapnya singkat, lalu mendorong manual kursi rodanya, pergi menjauhi Luhan. Luhan merasa mulutnya menganga lebar. Ya tuhan! Apa yang manusia itu pikirkan?

"Ya! Chankanmaneyo!" Luhan berusaha bangkit dan melawan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Namja itu berhenti, lalu menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Gamsahamnida," Luhan hampir tak bisa mendengarnya, hanya sayup-sayup, tapi ia bisa menangkapnya.

"Apa-apaan," dengus Luhan. Ia meraba punggungnya, terasa amat ngilu.

"Persetan dengan seonsaeng!" Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju UKS, lalu bergegas menekan nomor Kyungsoo. Ia akan telungkup di ruang UKS sampai Kyungsoo datang dan mengobatinya.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara Kyungsoo hampir-hampir tak kedengaran saking pelannya.

"Eodiya?"

"Di kelas, hyung! Guruku sedang tertidur sebentar sementara kami disuruh melukis!"

"Ya, Kyungsoo, ke UKS, ppalliwa!"

"Wae geurae hyung? Mworaneun geoya?"

"Datang kesini cepat! Kalau kau masih ingin tinggal di apartemen itu!" suara Luhan terdengar menakutkan. Kyungsoo jadi khawatir terjadi sesuatu dan segera bolos meninggalkan lukisannya yang hampir jadi. Tanpa babibu, ia langsung menuju UKS dengan setengah berlari.

"Hosh... hosh... Luhan hyung?" Kyungsoo membuka pintu UKS dengan pelan. UKS terlihat sepi. Ia segera menuju tempat tidur yang terlindungi kain penutup, dan membukanya.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Luhan.

"AWW! Appo!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sambil berteriak meringis. Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati. Ia kira Luhan tidur. Lagipula, ia hanya menepuk punggung Luhan pelan.

"Waeyo?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, tolong obati punggungku!" Luhan bangkit perlahan, ia membuka bajunya. Kyungsoo melotot dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar melihat luka lebam bergaris panjang, biru dan kemerahan sekaligus.

"Omona... tahan hyung. Aku ambil kotak P3K dulu!" Kyungsoo berlari panik, sementara Luhan hanya meringis. Ia merasa amat sakit kalau bergerak sedikit. Pikiraannya jadi melayang ke namja kursi roda. Jurusan apa dia? Kenapa aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya? pikir Luhan. Ia beusaha mengingat tiap detil wajah namja yang, ehem, tampan itu. Kyungsoo datang sambil berlari dengan ekspresi panik yang lucu. Detik berikutnya Luhan sibuk meredam teriakan dan ringisannya saat tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menari di atas punggungnya. Luhan tak tahu kalau punggungnya bakalan sesakit ini! Rak buku sialan! Dan seonsaeng sialan! (eh?!)

Baekhyun memasang wajah masam. Ia melirik setelan jas putihnya yang manis, amat berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang sengaja ia pasang sejelek-jeleknya. Ia dan ayahnya duduk berdampingan di sofa ruangan utama, menunggu keluarga Kim yang sebentar lagi datang. Ia tidak diperbolehkan memegang hp, sejak pagi tadi ia dipaksa bangun pagi, bolos sekolah, memakai sedikit makeup, menata rambutnya, setelah sebelumnya berendam. Entah, ia saja merasa semuanya gak berguna jika wajahnya kusut.

"Tuan Besar, Tuan Kim sudah datang!" seorang pelayan lelaki bow pelan.

"Ini dia. Bawa mereka kesini!" ujar ayah Baekhyun sumringah. Baekhyun mendelik.

"Perbaiki duduk dan wajahmu!" ujar ayah Baekhyun berat dan bernada mengancam. Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya kesal.

Mereka berdua berdiri saat Pak Shin datang. Dibelakangnya, seorang bapak dan istrinya, juga anaknya, mereka sama-sama mengenakan setelan putih. Ayahnya berdiri, dan Baekhyun ikut berdiri sambil merapikan jasnya.

"Sahabatku, Byun Daehyun!" Ayah Baekhyun, Daehyun, memeluk bapak itu erat. Istrinya tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar setara dengan abeoji. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kim Siwon! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ahaha... selalu seperti ini kau tahu! Ini istriku, dan ini anakku. Oh, apakah ini anakmu?" pandangan Siwon teralih pada namja disamping Daehyun.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo, joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida!" Baekhyun bow, lalu tersenyum dengan manis. Terpaksa.

"Aigo... manisnya... dan ini putra kami. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!" Istri Siwon merangkul seorang namja yang tampan.

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Kim Joonmyeon imnida, tapi tolong panggil Suho saja. Bangapseumnida!" Suho bow, dan Baekhyun langsung mendecih malas. Kedua keluarga itu akhirnya duduk santai, lalu mengobrol. Sebenarnya, hanya para orangtua yang antusias mengobrol. Baik Baekhyun maupun Suho asyik melamun dan pikiran mereka tak fokus.

"Ah, yeobo... bagaimana kalau Suho mengobrol berdua saja dengan Baekhyun? Kita perlu memberikan mereka privasi sebelum mereka bertunangan minggu depan," usul istri Siwon."Ah, usulan yang sangat baik!" Yifan menyetujuinya.

"Geureom, Baekhyun, ajaklah Suho ke taman," ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik. Ia berusaha bersikap sopan. Bangkit, tersenyum, bow, lalu memberi kode ke namja yang tak dikenalnya untuk keluar. Suho mengikutinya. Mereka duduk di bangku taman, tak terlalu dekat.

Baekhyun langsung berpangku tangan melihat Suho.

"Ya! Dengar baik-baik, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menerima pertunangan ini!" ungkapnya to the point. Suho kaget. Ia kira Baekhyun namja yang manis.

"Aku juga tak berniat!" balasnya. Alis Baekhyun berkerut-kerut.

"Apa yang ada dipikiran orang tua itu, seenaknya saja menjodohkanku dengan namja yang tak jelas asal-usulnya!" celoteh Baekhyun pedas.

"Ya! Jaga bicaramu! Siapa juga yang mau bertunangan denganmu! Asal kau tahu, aku sudah mempunyai pacar!"

"Keunde, kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengannya sekarang?" Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Suho langsung terdiam dan menunduk.

"Eh? Waeyo? Apa aku terlalu menyakiti hatimu? Biane!" ujar Baekhyun melihat Suho yang diam saja.

"Mmm... dia, bukan berasal dari kalangan atas... dia cuma seorang mangaka freelance. Appa tidak menyetujuiku dengannya..." ujar Suho pelan.

"Ow, jeongmal mianhae! Harusnya kau bercerita padaku, dan tahu kalau kau dipihakku!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap langit.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak punya orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, kurasa. Aku hanya ingin hidupku bebas dari abeoji!"

"Kalau begitu, kita dipihak yang sama! Bisa aku mempercayaimu?" ujar Suho sambil mengacungkan tangannya sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas sebelum ia dengan mantap menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku!" ujar Baekhyun mantap.

"Geureom... apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini?"

"Emm..." Baekhyun berpikir keras. Ia terharu juga melihat Suho begitu tulus padanya. Selama ini, ia jarang punya teman, karena mulutnya yang pedas, selalu diiringi bodyguard, dan dia pembangkang. Ia hanya punya seorang sahabat dari kecil, Jongdae, yang selalu berusaha agar dia bisa bergaul dengan layak. Menambahkannya ke grup chat, mengundangnya ke acara kampus, dan lainnya. Dan ia bersyukur Suho baik padanya.

"Nan molla..." ujar Baekhyun lemas. Suho mengangguk.

"Ah, kau bisa berakting? Berlakulah seolah kita mengikuti kemauan orangtua kita! Untuk kedepannya, aku akan mencari cara lain!" ujar Suho.

"Tentu saja aku bisa berakting! Yah... lumayanlah! Jeongmal gomawo!" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyum persahabatan. Suho balas tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ajak aku keluar!" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mworago?"

"Iya. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dan berjalan-jalan. Kau pergilah ke tempat kekasihmu. Dan pastikan tak ada yang mengikuti kita Suho-ssi!"

"Jeongmalyo?" mata Suho berbinar. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Geurae! Kajja! Gomawo Baekhyun-sshi! Panggil saja aku hyung kalau begitu!"

"Ne, kau juga harus memanggilku Baekhyun-ah saja!"

"Deal!"

~TBC~

.

.

Annyeong! Jung Haneul disini! Aku benar-benar merasa excited dlm menulis ini. Ini fanfic pertama yg aku publish, biasanya aku hanya menulis dibuku. Baru pertama kali join FFN setelah selama ini jadi pembaca setia... gamsahamnida utk mau membaca dan mereview ceritaku, jika berkenan!

Butuh saran dan masukan juseyo!


	3. Chapter 3

Only U

Cast : HunHan, BaekYeol, Kaisoo, EXO Member

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Comfort, AU, OOC

Length : ?

Rated : T

 _Jeongmalyo?" mata Suho berbinar. Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _"Geurae! Kajja! Gomawo Baekhyun-sshi! Panggil saja aku hyung kalau begitu!"_

 _"Ne, kau juga harus memanggilku Baekhyun-ah saja!"_

 _"Deal!"_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya keras. Demi pipi chubby Xiumin hyung, ia merasa capek sekali dan mendadak telinganya error. Luhan benar-benar tidak waras tadi. Setelah mengantar Luhan pulang, ia malas sekali harus masuk kelas. Ia merasa kesal terhadap seonsaeng tadi. Seenaknya saja tidur sementara yang lain harus melukis. Kampus ini memang terbaik, tapi guru tadi seharusnya ditegur. Lebih baik ia bolos lagi. Efek bolos kemarin masih kuat rupanya. Ia meraih tasnya dan pergi dengan santai.

Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah kedai coffee & cake. Ia masuk, memesan cafe latte dan wafel, lalu menuju tempat duduk yang sepi. Ia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya. Siapa tahu ia mendapat inspirasi. Mungkin ia bisa membuat sketsa cafe latte dan wafel. Ia akan memesan double kalau ia sedang dalam mood yang baik.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesannya di meja 01. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, ketika ia dan pelayan itu sama-sama tertegun.

"Ah, gamsahamnida!" ujar Kyungsoo canggung. Pelayan itu bow, lalu hendak beranjak.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran sambil menatap wajah pelayan itu lekat.

"Eh?"

"Ah ya! Kau si tukang listrik!" ujar Kyungsoo riang karena berhasil mengingatnya. Pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku bahkan belum berterima kasih kepadamu!"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku harus melayani orang lagi,"

"Bukankah suasananya sepi sekarang? Aku yakin teman-temanmu bersedia jika kau istirahat sebentar. Apa kau mau minum?"

"Ah, tak usah. Aku..." melihat pelayan yang masih berdiri ragu, Kyungsoo menepuk meja dan berujar riang.

"Ayolah, bukankah pembeli adalah raja? Kau ingin pengunjungmu merasa senang dan puas kan?" ujarnya. Pelayan itu duduk dengan ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo menatapnya menyelidik. Kulitnya yang tan tampak kontras dengan kemejanya yang putih bersih.

"Ireumi Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman. Mata pelayan itu membulat, ia bergegas mengelap tangannya ke kemejanya sebelum menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Joneun Kim Jongin imnida..." ujar pelayan itu pelan.

"Ah, aku mau berterima kasih karena kau telah berbaik hati tidak membangunkanku kemarin. Kau mau apa? Biarkan aku mentraktirmu!"

"Andwae... aku tak bermaksud, itu tak perlu!"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku..."

"Kim Jongin!" seorang yeoja jangkung berdiri di dekat mereka dan tersenyum dibuat-buat pada Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin langsung terkesiap dan takut.

"Wah, siapakah ini Jongin? Bisakah kau memperkenalkannya padaku? Kau ada urusan dengan sajangnim! Pergilah menemuinya!" ujar yeoja itu dengan nada suara mengancam. Jongin langsung berdiri, bow, lalu pergi dengan menunduk. Yeoja itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan manis.

"Nah, apakah ada yang perlu kubantu? Namaku Hyebi. Apa lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"Ah, tak ada. Jeongmal gamsahamnida. Aku pikir aku perlu waktu untuk membuat sebuah inspirasi!" ujar Kyungsoo cepat. Yeoja itu kelihatan kecewa, tapi ia mengangguk manis dan melambaikan tangan, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jadi manyun. Baru tadi ia mendapatkan hiburan. Ia mengarsir sesuatu dengan asal sampai matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang sedang mengepel lantai. Kyungsoo jadi mengamati wajah Jongin. Wajahnya lumayan, pikir Kyungsoo. Ah, bagaimana jika aku membuat sketsa wajahnya lalu aku berikan padanya sebagai hadiah? Pikir Kyungsoo lagi. Ia tersenyum dan membalik kertas sketsanya, lalu dengan tekun mulai membuat garis-garis wajah, menghapusnya, membuat lagi, hingga tanpa terasa ia sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Dari saat Jongin mengepel seluruh ruangan, melayani pelanggan, membersihkan kaca. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku mengamatinya dari tadi? Pikir Kyungsoo. Ditepisnya pikiran itu lalu ia mulai menghapus garis-garis yang tak perlu. Selesai!

Kyungsoo menatap puas ke buku sketsanya. Sebuah sketch hitam-putih dengan gambar seorang Kim Jongin yang amat bagus. Kyungsoo benar-benar berbakat jadi pelukis. Ia bangkit, meregangkan tubuh, lalu celingak-celinguk mencari Jongin. Tak ada. Sejak kapan ia tak menyadari kalau Jongin tak ada?

"Chogiyo, aku akan membayar pesananku," ujar Kyungsoo pada seorang namja yang menjaga kasir. Namja itu tersenyum ramah dan memberikan bon.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu Kim Jongin?" ucapan Kyungsoo sukses membuat senyum namja itu luntur.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Kau mengenalnya kan? Kau tahu dia dimana?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil membenahi tasnya.

"Aniyeyo. Dia pulang. Shiftnya sudah selesai," ujar namja itu. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa.

"Kau tahu dimana rumahnya?"

"Ani," jawab namja itu singkat. Kyungsoo manyun dan melangkah keluar. Besok, ia harus kesini lagi di jam yang sama!

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang setelah melirik kesana kemari untuk memastikan jika Jongin benar-benar sudah pulang.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbujur sama kakunya dengan dirinya. Suho baru saja meninggalkannya sendirian, sesuai dengan yang ia minta. Ia meraba dadanya. Batinnya terasa perih. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika ada bodyguard yang melihatnya sendiri atau siapapun itu. Aku harus cari baju ganti, pikir Baekhyun yang agak risih saat beberapa orang melihatnya yang dalam balutan baju formal dengan heran. Ia melirik ke sebuah toko baju sederhana di ujung perempatan. Ia berjalan masuk, memilih sepotong kaus sport berwarna hitam bergaris biru tua dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga, dan sebuah sepatu kets berwarna hitam bertali biru tua. Ia sudah tak peduli apakah stylenya telah berubah drastis. Ia langsung memakainya di fitting room setelah terlebih dulu membayarnya, membungkus setelan jas putih dan sepatu putihnya, lalu... membuangnya ke tong sampah di depan toko baju itu.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan lurus tanpa arah sehingga tidak menyadari seorang namja yang sedang bingung melirik kesana kemari. Namja itu sibuk dengan tongkat bantunya, sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan luntang-lantung dan tak menghiraukan apapun kecuali suara hati dan batinnya yang sibuk bertengkar.

BRUKKK!

"OMO!"

Tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah langsung terjatuh saat dirinya dengan pasrah bertabrakan dengan namja yang sedang berancang-ancang untuk beranjak. Baik namja itu maupun Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan itu dengan posisi tidak elit. Untung saja tabrakan mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Baekhyun menangisi nasibnya dalam hati sambil berusaha bangkit walaupun ia merasa pantatnya agak berat.

Namja itu bangkit lebih awal, segera saja ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun menyambutnya dan berdiri sambil meringis.

"Jeoseonghamnida!" Baekhyun bow.

Baekhyun menatap namja itu sekilas. Agak kesal melihat namja itu begitu jangkung dengan wajah bersinar-sinar yang Baekhyun rasa 'bahagia'. Wajah itu tampak selalu bahagia. Namun, tatapan matanya... kosong. Namja ini buta.

Namja itu tersenyum, mengangguk-angguk antusias, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya aneh, lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Mm... ne. Jeoseonghamnida... Byun Baekhyun imnida. Mmm... ireumi mwoyeyo?"

Namja itu mencari di sakunya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama padanya. Park Chanyeol. Nama namja itu Chanyeol.

"Bangapseupnida!"Baekhyu menatapnya ragu. Orang ini... buta? Betul-betul? Sejak kapan? Namja itu memakai tongkat bantu. Kenapa ia bepergian sendiri?

"Chogiyo, kau tahu dimana apartemen XXX?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Mollayo. Tapi, jika kau mengizinkan, aku akan membantumu!" ujar Baekhyun walaupun agak ragu-ragu. Namun ia kasihan juga harus meninggalkannya sendiri. Siapa tahu hanya dia orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Yah, ia butuh pelarian suasana saat ini.

"Maaf karena aku buta. Aku kesusahan mencari apartemen ini!"

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan mencoba tertawa.

"Tak apa, aku akan membantumu sebisaku!"

Namja jangkung itu tertawa, lalu membungkuk seraya membuat tanda terima kasih. Tiba-tiba, hati Baekhyun begitu terenyuh. Ia menatap namja. Walaupun ia buta, namja itu seperti tak mempunyai beban. Wajahnya bahagia dan bersinar, ia juga tipe yang seringkali tersenyum... manis. Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, tangan Baekhyun canggung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk mencegahnya agar tak terpisah karena jalanan mulai ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang pulang sekolah. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak berusaha untuk membuat komunikasi lagi. Baekhyun sibuk menduga-duga apa yang ayahnya dan ayah Suho lakukan sekarang, sementara Chanyeol terlihat amat sibuk pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun melihat sebuah plang alamat. Ia terlonjak, lalu tanpa sengaja mencengkram lengan Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah! Itu apartemennya!" ujar Baekhyun antusias dan mengagetkan Chanyeol. Namja itu mengeluarkan bunyi kaget, lalu tesernyum.

"Ah, jeoseonghamnida," Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya sambil tersipu. Baru kali ini ia berinteraksi dengan orang buta. Dan ia senang telah berusaha membantu.

"Gamsahamnida. Berarti aku melewatkan jalan ini tadi sehingga tak menemukannya!" Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia sudah meraba banyak teras apartemen untuk melihat kecocokan apartemennya dengan apartemen yang Luhan katakan. Di depan apartemen Luhan ada sebuah mail box eksentrik sebagai hiasan, dan pintunya mempunyai ukiran tertentu yang unik. Ia belum menemukan satupun. Beberapa orang memang membantunya, namun Chanyeol 'mengusir' mereka halus. Ia ingin berusaha sendiri setelah terus-terusan membuat yang lain repot.

Baekhyun tersenyum karena Chanyeol nyengir bodoh.

"Gwaenchanayo, aku senang membantu!" ujar Baekhyun. Ia berdiri canggung dan Chanyeol pun tampak terdiam.

"Lalu... yah... inikah saat kita harus berpisah?" ucap Baekhyun canggung. Alis Chanyeol naik turun.

"Ah ya... kurasa begitu. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Maaf karena aku merepotkanmu dan semua orang. Annyeong Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menunggu sampai Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Yah, misinya membantu orang sudah selesai. Ia melambaikan tangannya menjauh pada Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol tak tahu. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia tak menderita sepertiku, pikir Baekhyun, lalu melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia yakin tak punya tempat yang ingin ia tuju lagi.

Luhan mengendap-ngendap masuk perpus dengan wajah mencurigakan. Walalupun punggungnya belum sembuh benar, ia tak bisa melepaskan rasa keingintahuan bodohnya untuk menemui namja kursi roda kemarin. Ia berasumsi kalau namja itu masih berada di perpustakaan, mungkin masih mencari buku yang ada di rak sialan kemarin. Walaupun ia mendapat omelan seonsaeng karena tidak hati-hati dan terlalu banyak alasan, ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak bergeming. Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu. Ya, begitulah.

Luhan berjalan tak sabaran menyusuri setiap deret rak buku. Eodiya... pikir Luhan greget. Ia bolak-balik menyusuri seluruh sudut pepustakaan, tapi namja kemarin tak ada. Luhan menyerah setelah sadar ia bahkan gak ada istirahat dan minum apapun sejak masuk perpus. Jadi, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai Bubble Tea dekat kampus.

Ia keluar dari perpustakaan dan baru sadar, hujan deras...

Luhan merutuki nasib malangnya. Ia tak pernah bawa payung, jadi ia terpaksa harus puas basah-basahan. Ia berlari menuju kedai bubble tea secepat yang ia bisa, mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Luhan memesan bubble tea chocolate dan duduk di tempat paling sudut. Kedai itu amat ramai. Luhan beruntung cepat-cepat, kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasibnya. Kedai itu sangat ramai karena banyak orang yang memilihnya untuk tempat berteduh sementara. Biasanya ramai, namun tak seramai ini. Semua kursi penuh, beberapa orang bahkan memilih berteduh. Luhan tak peduli suasananya dingin. Ia duduk di sudut dengan tenang, sementara di sekelilingnya ramai sekali pengunjung. Ia menyeruput bubble teanya dengan perlahan, lalu sibuk menunduk dan memainkan hpnya.

Ia masih sibuk ketika suara disekelilingnya mulai berkurang dan malah bisik-bisikan bertambah. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya bingung ketika manik matanya menangkap seorang namja dengan kursi roda yang terdiam dan menyeruput bubble tea dengan tenang.

"Ya!" Luhan refleks berseru dengan mata yang membulat. Namja itu hanya melihatnya datar. Luhan sadar diri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan malu.

"Kau!" ujar Luhan dengan penekanan, antara senang dan geram.

Namja itu masih diam, dan ketika sadar Luhan memelototinya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mengernyit menatap Luhan, menoleh ke kanan-kiri lagi untuk memastikan, dia yang dipelototi makhluk astral di depannya ini?

"Ne! Neo!" ujar Luhan masih dengan penekanan. Namja itu meletakkan bubble teanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau siapa?"

Akhirnya namja itu berbicara. Dan Luhan nyaris menganga. Semua 'kerinduannya' terhadap namja di hadapannya jadi melebur, dan malah ingin jadi... ah, sudahlah.

"Kau tak ingat siapa aku?" tanya Luhan. Namja itu menggeleng.

"Aku Xi Luhan, namja yang kau temui di perpustakaan kemarin. Apa kau masih belum ingat?" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan punggungku!" lanjut Luhan dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi kesal tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

Namja itu terlihat agak terkejut dan memutar bola matanya, mengingat.

"Ah, aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu! Aku akan mengulanginya! Jeoseonghamnida!" ujar namja itu datar. Luhan makin melotot.

"Mworago? Itu tak cukup!"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk melindungiku, kan?" ujar namja itu cepat. Luhan membeku. Iya sih. Kan, dia jadi kelihatan babo banget.

"Geureom, aku akan memaafkanmu. Hanya saja..." Luhan menelan ludahnya. Namja itu masih menunggunya. Realistis gak ya... pikir Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu! Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku dua kali. Itu sangat tidak impas!" ujar Luhan cepat.

"Aku tak memintamu memperkenalkan diri!" ujar namja itu lebih cepat.

"Ya! Kau... apa kau tak tahu bersikap..."

"Geurae, geurae, namaku Oh Sehun!" potong namja itu cepat sebelum Luhan meledak. Luhan tak jadi menyambung kata-katanya dan tersenyum.

"Geurae, Sehun-sshi. Bangapseumnida!" ujar Luhan sambil menyorongkan tangannya. Namja itu menyambutnya singkat. Luhan merasa kulitnya tersengat saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Omona... jantungku... pekik Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang sibuk menenangkan diri sendiri sambil komat-kamit.

"Hujan sudah reda. Kau harus membantuku mencari buku di perpus," ujar Sehun, lalu beranjak pergi menuju kasir.

"Eh? Ya, geumanhae!" Luhan bergegas mengejar Sehun, lalu membantu mendorong kursi rodanya. Ia bahkan sadar banyak mata yang berbisik-bisik tentang ia dan Sehun. Bodoh! Pikir Luhan. Ia sedang bahagia saat ini, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin.

Jadi ia di perpustakaan sekarang, mendorong kursi roda seorang namja tampan yang baru dikenalnya yang tak berbicara apapun selainkan memberikan intruksi seperti "belok kanan, lurus, belok kiri, terlewat, balik lagi ke kiri," dan sebagainya. Akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan rak komik berbahasa Inggris.

"Kau mau berhenti disini?" ujar Luhan heran. Ia mendekat ke arah tumpukan komik berbahasa Inggris. Sejujurnya, ia tak terlalu suka komik. Ia pusing membaca kolom-kolom komik dan tulisannya yang kadang-kadang kekecilan atau malah terlalu banyak.

"Ne," Sehun mengambil 3 buah komik dari tumpukan bawah dan melenggang pergi. Luhan terhenyak.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" Luhan mengambil alih kontrol kursi roda Sehun. Mereka keluar dari perpustakaan dan membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Luhan duduk di kursi taman sementara namja itu masih mematung. Karena memang kepribadiaannya yang riang dan gak bisa diam, Luhan sibuk ngoceh sementara namja itu mendengarkan tanpa reaksi. Luhan bercerita tentang kenapa ia bisa ada di Seoul, tentang Kyungsoo, tentang kucingnya di China, adiknya, pelajarannya di kelas sastra, dan lain-lainnya. Luhan baru sadar dia sudah bercerita banyak sekali ketika Sehun mendekatkan kursi rodanya ke depannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memandangnya lekat.

"Aigo... mianhaeyo... aku hanya... ya... tak bisa diam!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya malu. Sehun masih diam dan menatapnya lekat sekali. Luhan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang seakan siap meledak dan keluar. Ia pasti merasa malu setengah mati jika Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

"W...wa... wae..?" gagap Luhan saat Sehun tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan bahkan berpikir Sehun belum sempat berkedip.

"Kau manis," ujarnya singkat dan berhenti menarik badannya.

JLEBB!

Luhan merasa wajahnya pasti jelek banget. Mulutnya menganga kaget dan ia buru-buru tersenyum aneh.

"Ee... apa maksudmu..?"

"Nope," ujarnya singkat. Luhan manyun. Ia melirik kaki Sehun yang kaku.

"Lanjutkan saja ceritamu," ujar Sehun saat ia melihat Luhan melirik kakinya.

"Aku sudah bercerita terlalu banyak... apa... kau mau menceritakan soal..." suara Luhan makin mencicit kecil. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau tak mau tak apa," ujar Luhan cepat. Sehun menatap lurus ke depan, ke mata Luhan.

"Kecelakaan..."

"Huh?" mata Luhan membulat.

"3 tahun yang lalu, kalau kau tanya kapan. Sejak itu aku lumpuh dan tak tahu bagaimana lagi rasanya berdiri, apalagi berjalan dan berlari,"

"Mianhaeyo Sehun-ah..." Luhan ikut menatap Sehun intens. Tangan Luhan tanpa sadar meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. Sehun merasa tangannya tersengat, dan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya terkejut. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Wajah Luhan merah padam, tapi matanya terlihat amat sedih.

"Apa itu berlaku... untuk selamanya?"

"Ntahlah... tapi itu bukan permanen. Aku bukan orang yang kuat untuk kembali melangkah, jadi aku tak layak mendapatkannya lagi,"

Luhan merasa hidungnya pedas. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Aku cengeng banget, pikirnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun lebih erat.

"Aku akan membantumu Sehun-ah! Aku janji! Aku akan membantumu berjalan lagi!"

"Impossible!" ujar Sehun cepat.

"Andwae, jangan berkata begitu. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku! Setiap hari, datanglah kesini untuk menemuiku! Kau dengar itu Sehun-ah? Aku akan membencimu jika kau tak datang!"

Mata Sehun yang tajam kini terlihat sayu. Mata kelelahan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan lelah, lalu menunduk.

"Luhan-sshi, kemarilah!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sehingga tubuhnya condong ke depan. Ia dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang merah, hidungnya, matanya, alisnya...

Chu!

Mata Luhan membelalak. Sehun mengecup dahinya pelan, lalu sebelum Luhan bisa bereaksi, Sehun sudah beranjak dan meninggalkannya yang masih mematung.

Kini, Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya juga perutnya akan meledak.

TBC

.

.

.

Thx for ever read my FF! I really knew that it's imperfect, but i really enjoyed it!

Special thx or **Arifahohse**

I'll try my best!


	4. Chapter 4

Only U

Cast : HunHan, BaekYeol, Kaisoo, EXO Member

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Comfort, AU, OOC

Length : ?

Rated : T

" _Luhan-sshi, kemarilah!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sehingga tubuhnya condong ke depan. Ia dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang merah, hidungnya, matanya, alisnya..._

 _Chu!_

 _Mata Luhan membelalak. Sehun mengecup dahinya pelan, lalu sebelum Luhan bisa bereaksi, Sehun sudah beranjak dan meninggalkannya yang masih mematung._

 _Kini, Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya juga perutnya akan meledak._

"Annyeong!" Kyungsoo menyapa Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar kamar sambil menguap. Chanyeol nyengir bodoh. Ia langsung berjalan menuju grand piano yang baru dikirim kemarin. Walaupun Chanyeol buta, ia bermain piano dan alat musik lainnya layaknya orang normal. Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar menyukai saat jari-jari Chanyeol menari di atas tuts piano. Chanyeol ingin membuat lagu sendiri untuk tugas akhirnya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya!" Chanyeol kembali menekan tuts piano dengan merdu. Ini semua membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih. Luhan bercerita kalau Chanyeol buta sejak umur 3 tahun, ia sakit panas tinggi dan kejang, sebegitu panasnya hingga saraf matanya putus. Tapi tuhan memang adil, telinganya yang berbeda diberikan kelebihan musik dan tangannya amat mampu memetik gitar, bermain piano, maupun biola.

Kyungsoo pamit pada Chanyeol dan bertekad untuk kembali menemukan Kim Jongin. Ia membawa sketsanya yang kemarin dan peralatan lukisnya. Luhan sudah pergi dari tadi. Entah kemana.

Kyungsoo duduk sambil menyeruput moccachino dan masih ditemani sepiring waffle. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Beberapa waitress sibuk melayani pengunjung, tapi tidak ada Jongin disana. Kyungsoo menunggu sampai selama sejam lebih sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi, membayar bon, dan keluar.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul. Ia melirik ke sebuah toko motor. Tak disangka-sangka, seorang namja keluar dari sana dengan mengenakan seragam restoran ayam.

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo bergegas berlari mendekati namja yang sibuk mengelap keringatnya. Jongin memakai seragam dari restoran ayam?

"Ah, annyeong hasimnikka!" Jongin membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Annyeong! Aku mencarimu dari kemarin!"

"Eh? Naega?"

"Ne! Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"Em... tentu saja!"

Mereka sedikit bercakap-cakap di sepanjang perjalanan. Jongin harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang cerewet bertanya ini itu, kalau dia tak kuliah dan punya banyak kerja, dari mulai tukang listrik, tukang antar ayam, waitress, dan lainnya. Tepat sekali dengan habisnya shift Jongin, Kyungsoo memaksa ikut kemana Jongin pergi.

"Eum... tapi aku akan pulang! Adikku, dia..."

"Ah! Bisakah aku ikut? Aku ingin bertemu adikmu! Apa kalian berdua mirip?" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh dengan terperangah. Ia akui, mereka baru bertemu, tapi Kyungsoo seolah menganggapnya teman lama. Ia kelihatan ragu, tapi tak tega melihat wajah riang Kyungsoo yang manis. Eh?

"Geuraesseo..."

Mereka sampai di rumah Jongin yang kecil dan agak dipinggiran Seoul, namun Kyungsoo takjub melihat rumah Jongin amat rapi dan bersih/

"Mian... rumahku apa adanya..." ujar Jongin malu. Jongin buru-buru masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Kali ini, Kyungsoo merasa terkejut. Kamar itu satu-satunya tempat yang berantakan, seorang gadis kecil dengan tampang lusuh, acak-acakan, kotor, wajah yang belepotan air luir dan noda cokelat-cokelat dengan rambut setengah botak yang sulit Kyungsoo lukiskan. Hatinya yang lembut langsung merasa sedih.

Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong Kim Jorin... Hyung pulang. Nah, katakan salam pada Kyungsoo-sshi!" Jongin mengelap wajah adiknya pelan dan membenahi baju adiknya yang setengah terbuka dan kotor. Kyungsoo berjongkok di depannya. Gadis kecil di depannya... dengan mulut menganga dan air liur berhamburan, gigi-gigi yang besar, mata yang besar sebelah dan melotot, bentuk wajah yang aneh.

"Maaf... adikku down syndrome, autis, dan dengan segala kekurangannya yang lain, yah..." mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya dicabik-cabik. Ia mengusap kepala Jorin sambil berusaha tersenyum menahan air mata harunya.

"Annyeong Jorin-ah! Naneun Kyungsoo hyung! Bangapseumnida!" Kyungsoo berpikir jika Jongin benar-benar seseorang yang amat tegar. Siapa yang bisa melihat adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ditambah dengan rumah kecil yang terpencil, perekonomian yang tidak mendukung... mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Adikmu sangat manis... ia mau berkenalan denganku..." ujar Kyungsoo yang sekarang menggenggam tangan kecil Jorin yang entah belepotan apa. Jongin berusaha tersenyum dan air mata pelan menyusuri pipinya. Selama ini, ia selalu sendiri. Ia berhenti sekolah dan berusaha menghasilkan uang demi hidup adiknya. Ia beranggapan sekolah hanya tempat bully. Tapi kini, seorang malaikat seolah datang dan berkata bahwa adiknya manis... Jongin bahkan tak sanggup menahan tangis.

"Ah, apa kau sudah makan sayang? Jika belum, aku akan memasak untukmu! Jongin, bisakah kau membereskan sementara aku memasak?" Kyungsoo bangkit dan menatap Jongin yang buru-buru mengusap airmatanya. Kyungsoo masuk ke dapur dan mendapati persediaan makanan kosong. Ia langsung meminta ijin untuk pergi membeli bahan pada Jongin yang sedang memandikan adiknya. Jongin sempat melarangnya, tapi Kyungsoo keras kepala.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Kyungsoo, memasak cream soup, nasi, dan kimchi sambil berusaha menahan harunya. Ia bisa mendengar Jongin mengajak bicara adiknya yang mengomentari dengan kata-kata seadanya yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Makanan siap..." mereka bertiga duduk di lantai. Jongin makan sambil menyuapi adiknya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat begitu sayangnya Jongin pada adiknya yang sibuk menghamburkan makanannya, lalu menelannya kembali, minum, menyemburkannya. Jongin yang begitu sabar. Kyungsoo tak lupa menyerahkan hasil sketsanya pada Jongin yang hanya bisa melotot takjub.

"Apa boleh aku kesini lagi besok dan seterusnya?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jorin telah tidur dan ia akan berpamitan. Jongin tampak terkejut.

"Apa... kau... tak merasa... jijik padaku...?"

GREBB...

Kyungsoo memeluknya. Jongin merasa kaget. Ia baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo terisak di pelukannya. Jongin akhirnya balas memeluk Kyungsoo dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia... kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang memeluknya? Hangat sekali. Pertahanan Jongin ambruk. Ia menangis dan Kyungsoo kaget, lalu meraih kepala Jongin dan membenamkannya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Mianhae..." ujar Jongin saat pelukan mereka terlepas. Mereka saling terdiam, lalu Jongin mengantarkannya ke depan rumah.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Ne, kau tidurlah! Kau tampak letih sekali!"

Chu!

Jongin mematung. Kyungsoo mencium pipinya cepat, lalu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting.

"Aku menyukaimu Jongin-ah! Annyeong!" Kyungsoo bergegas kabur sebelum Jongin sempat berkata-kata. Jongin menyentuh pipinya pelan. Kyungsoo menciumnya?

Baekhyun melintasi taman dimana ia biasa berdiam diri. Taman itu sepi karena terletak disudut, dimana terdapat kolam kecil yang membentang indah di hadapannya. Baekhyun biasa melemparkan batu sambil berteriak ke dalam kolam itu. Entah berapa banyak ia melakukannya. Ia akan melemparkan batu lagi saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar alunan gitar yang dipetik merdu. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya sambil manyun, dan berusaha mencari-cari asal suara itu. Alunan yang sangat merdu, ia tahu lagu ini. Lagu EXO-Moonlight. Ia mencari sambil berdendang kecil. Alunan lagu ini membangkitkan hobi menyanyinya yang sering tak diketahui orang.

Dapat! Orang itu duduk di kursi panjang yang membelakanginya. Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan mengendap-endap.

"Nugunde?" orang itu menghentikan permainannya. Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah biasa menuju orang itu dan terkejut ketika sampai di hadapannya.

"Kau... bukannya..."

"Ah, apa kau... namja yang kemarin membantuku... mmm... Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terpana melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memangku gitar. Namja itu dengan tatapan mata kosongnya. Baekhyun akhirnya duduk di sampingnya dengan ragu.

"Nde, ini aku... apa aku, boleh duduk disini?"

"Sure, nobody can't prohibite you to sit in here!"

"Yah... gomawo... mm... tadi itu indah sekali, bisakah kau memainkannya lagi?"

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Sangat suka... itu lagu favoritku!"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bernyanyi, eotte?" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi ia langsung sadar kalau Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya.

"Geureom... kalau itu membuatmu mau memainkannya..."

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar, dan Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Baekhyun amat terpana dengan permainan gitar Chanyeol yang sempurna, sedangkan Chanyeol kagum dengan suara indah Baekhyun yang amat cocok dengan lagu tersebut, bahkan lebih bagus dari penyanyi aslinya.

 _Gipeojin haru teum sai neoneun joyonghi dagawa, eodumeul geodeonaego naui jameul kkaewo geurigon meoreojyeo yeollin changmun jeo neomeoro_

 _Tto gireul irheonna, neon, neon, neon, bamgonggiga ajik chagawo ireona... so, baby, hold on neol honja dugiga, nan geokjeongi dwae georil dugo neoui dwireul ttaraga_

 _Neon ssodajineun dalbiche syawo, geeu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eobseo... geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo geu siseon kkeuten_

 _Daheul suga eomneun angil sudo eomneun got sumyeon wie bichin geon geu sarami aniya... Irwojil su eomneun seulpeun neoui story gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni... geu sarangmaneu stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah, geu sarangmaneun stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah... ireoke naega neol aetage bulleo... dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni..._

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya dan nyanyiannya langsung ikut terdiam.

"Wae?" ujar Baekhyun tak terima lagunya belum selesai. Chanyeol terdiam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai di udara, dan Baekhyun menangkap tangannya.

"Mworaneun geoya?"

"Ah, aniyo," ujar Chanyeol. Ia merapatkan duduknya ke arah Baekhyun yang mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun terkejut saat tangan Chanyeol berhasil menggapai pipinya.

"Eee..."

"Jangan bergerak Baekhyun-ah!" tatapan Chanyeol yang kosong tetap membuat Baekhyun deg-degan. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Suaramu sangat indah. Aku sangat penasaran wajahmu seperti apa..." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi mematung. Ia jadi lupa. Ya, Chanyeol buta. Baekhyun tersenyum. Entah kenapa, hatinya mencelos. Ia yang notabene galak, berandalan, dingin, tiba-tiba merasakan hatinya menghangat karena seorang namja buta yang masih menangkup pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Eh? Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun jadi merasa pipinya memerah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah memalukan. Ia lupa lagi kalau Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku mengantuk!" Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dan tanpa tendeng aling-aling, ia langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Baekhyun dan berbaring damai. Baekhyun langsung sweat drop. Ya tuhan...

"Emm... Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Angin semilir membuat wajah Chanyeol jadi menimbulkan efek gimana gitu. Baekhyun langsung merasa efek bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu bersarang di perutnya.

"Tuan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung terlonjak. Seorang bodyguard berpakaian hitam seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun langsung melotot.

"Ternyata memang anda, Tuan muda!" bodyguard itu tampak terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terpejam. Baekhyun melotot galak.

"TRUS?"

"Tuan Besar meminta anda menemuinya karena... Tuan Besar melihat Tuan Suho bersama..."

"MWO?" Baekhyun refleks berteriak. Itu membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya, dan bangun tiba-tiba.

"Wae geurae Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol mengucek matanya. Baekhyun menatapnya tak tega. Sebuah pesan masuk ke hpnya, dari appanya. Appa? Tumben.

1 message received

Ia membukanya. Hanya ada sebuah pict, dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tidur di pangkuannya. Baekhyun membelalak lebar. Apa yang terjadi...

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan menemani Sehun di taman. Dari mulai menemani Sehun yang asyik membaca komik dan tak mempedulikan dirinya, sampai berusaha mendudukkan Sehun di rerumputan dan membantunya berusaha berdiri. Tentu saja, tak bisa begitu saja. Sehun bahkan tak bergerak. Taman selalu sepi dan mereka bisa bebas. Sehun berulangkali meneriakkan sumpah serapahnya, dan Luhan hanya bisa maklum. 3 tahun saraf-saraf kakinya mati, tentu ia takkan bisa berjalan begitu saja. Sehun merasa amat tersiksa saat ia mencoba menggerakkan pantatnya. Luhan tentu saja tak menyerah. Kaki Sehun tetap mati rasa...

Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangis saat Sehun memukul-mukul kakinya yang mati rasa dan berteriak. Mata Sehun sembab. Luhan berusaha menggendong Sehun dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda dengan susah payah. Sehun tak seringan yang ia kira...

Setiap hari, setiap kali mereka latihan di sini, Sehun jarang tersenyum. Jadi hari ini, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak latihan.

"Kajja Sehun-ah!"

"Eoditneunji?"

"Aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau! Kau mau kemana?" Luhan berlutut di hadapan Sehun dan memberinya sebotol air mineral.

"Gwaenchanayo Sehun-ah?" Luhan dengan pelan mengelap keringat Sehun yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya sementara nafasnya menderu. Sehun menatapnya.

"Kemana?" ulangnya.

"Kemanapun kau mau! Ah, aku punya tempat favorit! Kau mau ikut aku?" Luhan tersenyum manis dan mendorong kursi roda Sehun dan mereka menyusuri jalanan Seoul. Luhan sibuk mengoceh seperti biasa, sementara Sehun sering diam dan termenung.

"Tara! Ini dia tempatnya!" Luhan tertawa sambil menunjuk ke sebuah plang nama. Sebuah panti asuhan. Sebelum Sehun sempat protes, Luhan sudah mendorongnya masuk. Keramaian anak-anak membuat Sehun merasa batinnya dikocok-kocok.

"Ah, Luhan hyung!"

"Luhan oppa!"

Kerumuman anak-anak dengan tawa khas dan baju kotor setelah bermain mengerumuni mereka. Luhan tertawa dan menyapa mereka, sementara Sehun terdiam. Kerumunan anak-anak kecil, yang tertawa tanpa beban, penuh pasir, kucel, dan lainnya memaksa Sehun memutar kembali memorinya.

"Luhan oppa! Kyungsoo eoppa eodi?"

"Luhan hyung! Mereka tak mau bermain denganku!"

"Luhan oppa! Kau membawa boneka?"

"Luhan hyung! Nuguya?" tanya seorang anak yang memegang truk mainan.

"Annyeong semuanya! Hyung membawa seseorang untuk kalian! Mulai sekarang, Sehun hyung akan menjadi hyung baru kalian!" ujar Luhan riang.

"Ayo, sapalah mereka, Sehun-ah!" lanjut Luhan. Belasan mata memandangnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia memaksa pita suaranya untuk keluar.

"Annyeong..." kerumunan anak-anak yang tadinya diam menunggu Sehun berbicara langsung bersorak heboh.

"Wahh, oppa, kau tampan sekali!"

"Annyeong Sehun hyung!"

"Hyung tampan!"

"Annyeong hyung, bangapseumnida!"

"Kenapa Sehun oppa duduk terus?"

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam kaget. Luhan berjongkok di dekat Sehun dan tertawa.

"Wah, Sehun hyung belum bisa berdiri, ia sakit. Karena itu, kalian harus menyemangatinya, supaya ia mau berdiri lagi, arrasseo!"

"Kenapa ia tak bisa berdiri?"

"Itu..." Luhan kesusahan mencari kata-kata yang pas. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kalian mainlah dengan Sehun hyung ya! Hyung akan membeli beberapa hadiah untuk kalian!" anak-anak itu langsung bersorak. Beberapa mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Sehun, mengajaknya bermain.

"Eodiya?" Sehun kaget karena akan ditinggal.

"Aku takkan lama Sehun-ah! Tinggallah dulu sebentar!" Luhan melambaikan tangan. Sehun menelan ludahnya lagi. Kerumunan anak-anak itu mulai berisik lagi.

"Hyung, ayo main bola!"

"Kau gila? Oppa sedang sakit! Ayo main barbie saja oppa!"

"Ya, dia namja! Hyung, ayo main mobil-mobilan!"

"Oppa, aku membuatkanmu kue!"

Sehun berusaha menanggapi semua celotehan anak-anak itu sambil berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Tapi, pertahanannya runtuh juga.

"Oppa menangis?"

"Omo! Hyung, ada apa?"

"Apa kami jahat padamu?"

"Uljimayo oppa," seorang gadis kecil menghapus air mata Sehun dengan tangan dekilnya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa hatinya menghangat. Sejak kapan ia lupa suasana panti asuhan? Ia menggeleng.

"Aniyo, oppa tidak menangis,"

"Ya! Hyung tidak marah kan?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng ditengah sorakan anak-anak lainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya ia ikut bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya. Berusaha menikmati kue –kue palsu, bermain robot-robotan bekas, membacakan mereka dongeng singkat, lalu akhirnya bermain gelembung balon bersama mereka. Luhan yang baru datang langsung mendapati hatinya mencelos melihat Sehun tertawa lebar bersama mereka. Ia tak jadi berteriak memanggil, malah terdiam dan menatap Sehun. Kapan ia melihat Sehun tertawa selebar itu? Ia bahkan bertambah tampan berkali-kali lipat saat tertawa dengan mata sipitnya. Wajahnya yang keras seakan mencair saat itu juga.

"Johayo?" ujar Luhan pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Sehun. Yang lain langsung berkerumun dan sibuk mengerubungi Luhan yang membagi-bagikan makanan dan beberapa mainan. Sehun tersenyum simpul. Mereka menatap anak-anak yang sibuk makan.

"Kau tahu, aku sering datang kesini semenjak pindah ke Seoul. Ini adalah panti asuhan yang paling jarang mendapatkan perhatian. Pengurusnya hanya membiarkan mereka bermain-main sendirian karena mereka kekurangan pekerja dan mempunyai banyak pekerjaan lainnya, Kyungsoo sering kesini membawa hasil masakannya, dan yah..." mata Luhan menerawang.

"Aku sama seperti mereka," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Luhan terlonjak.

"Nde, aku dulu anak panti asuhan,"

"Mwo? Apa aku... membuatmu merasa... tak enak? Mianhamnida!"

"Tidak, aku justru berterimakasih. Aku tak pernah ke panti asuhan lagi setelah keluar dari sana dan berusaha mandiri saat umur 15 tahun, dan dipungut oleh seorang keluarga sederhana yang menyenangkan... aku terpuruk dalam 3 tahun terakhir karena kecelakaan dan belum pernah... memberikan yang lain kebahagiaan saat aku masih bisa melakukannya..."

Luhan terkesiap. Itu kalimat terpanjang Sehun sejak ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Mata Luhan sayu. Ia menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau mau berbagi kebahagiaanmu sekarang... Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menoleh dan Luhan mengecup pipinya cepat. Setelah itu, Luhan langsung melompat berdiri dengan canggung, menggabungkan diri dengan anak-anak, sedangkan Sehun membelalak, lalu tersenyum tipis. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan...

Jongin kaget setengah mati menatap pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan suara ocehan adiknya menggelegar. Ia langsung berlari masuk. Adiknya... ia takut adiknya kenapa-kenapa. Selama ini pintu selalu ia kunci agar adiknya tak berkeliaran keluar rumah, tersesat, dan kejadian yang tak ia harapkan lainnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin terkesiap.

"Annyeong Jongin hyung!" Kyungsoo sedang memangku adiknya yang tertawa-tawa dan sibuk mengoceh sambil menggoyangkan tangan Jorin dan berusaha menyuapkan bubur. Baju Kyungsoo penuh noda bubur, dan adiknya benar-benar terlihat senang.

Jongin mematung. Hatinya merasa berhenti berdetak. Sejak kemarin, ia selalu merasa pusing memikirkan Kyungsoo dan jantungnya seakan bisa berhenti berdetak kapan saja. Ia selalu merasa malu kalau-kalau wajah Kyungsoo berkelebat di pikirannya saat ia sedang kerja.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin meletakkan barang belanjaannya. Ia mengusap peluhnya dan melepaskan seragam tukang reparasi.

"Aku menjenguk adikmu! Kau terlihat lelah! Makanlah! Aku memasak sedikit makanan tadi. Jorin membuat sebuah potret dirimu. Aku rasa ia menyukaiku!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil beranjak. Jongin membungkuk dan mengusap kepala adiknya. Ia berusaha tidak menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya sekarang. Ia merasa malu setengah mati.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot... maksudku... aku..." Jongin menelan ludahnya. Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tak masalah! Aku rasa Jorin mengantuk! Makanlah! Aku akan membersihkan diri, setelah itu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jongin berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia membaringkan adiknya yang sudah setengah terpejam, menyelimutinya, lalu ke lemari penyimpanan makanan. Ia langsung makan dengan lahap sampai lupa bahwa ia belum makan apa-apa dari pagi selain sebungkus coffee break, mengganti bajunya, lalu keluar bersama Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Jorin kalau kau bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka percakapan. Jongin mengendikkan bahu.

"Setiap beberapa jam sekali, ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku rutin mengunjunginya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja. ia ahjumma yang baik dan aku mempercayakan adikku padanya. Lagi pula, segala suara yang keluar dari rumah kami bisa terdengar olehnya karena sekat rumah begitu tipis. Oleh karena itu, ia bisa tahu kapan Jorin terbangun atau lapar..." jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Cahaya matahari sore menimpa dirinya dan membuatnya tampak begitu manis. Diam-diam, Jongin menyesal mengiyakan begitu saja ajakan Kyungsoo. Ia jadi tak karuan.

"Apa kau marah... jika aku keluar masuk rumahmu begitu saja seperti tadi?" Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Jongin terhenyak. Bagaimana ia mau marah? Ia bahkan merasa kalau ia benar-benar merepotkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu baik.

"Tidak!" ujar Jongin langsung. Kyungsoo terlompat.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku amat merepotkanmu..."

"Tak apa, aku... senang bisa bersamamu..." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan pelan, tapi Jongin masih bisa menangkap maksudnya. Pipinya langsung merah.

Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke kafe dan mereka memesan makanan ringan dan milkshake. Saat pulang, Kyungsoo membayar semua bon bahkan membungkuskan beberapa kue untuk adiknya. Jongin benar-benar tak sanggup menolaknya karena Kyungsoo benar-benar memaksanya. Saat Kyungsoo pulang, Jongin terduduk lemah di teras rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang baik, yang lembut, ramah, perhatian, dan manis... aku tak pantas untuknya, pikir Jongin sedih.

"JELASKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menciut di kursinya. Bodyguard ayahnya menyeretnya pulang dengan paksa. Dan sekarang ia dan Suho dipaksa duduk diam di kursi ruang keluarga Byun sementara appanya dan appa Suho menatapnya galak.

"BICARALAH!" bentak appa Suho. Suho mengangkat kepalanya, sementara Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan sibuk mengumpat dalam hati. Ia memang keras dan ditakuti, tapi dihadapan ayahnya, ia bukan apa-apa.

"BICARA KATAKU!" appa Baekhyun menggebrak meja. Persis yang Baekhyun lakukan di sekolah jika gurunya mengomelinya. Pikiran Baekhyun kalut. Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa berpamitan, dan Suho diseret dari namjachingunya sama seperti dirinya.

"Appa..." ujar Suho lemah. Appa Suho mendelik. Baekhyun mengerti kenapa ayahnya dan ayah Suho benar-benar akrab. Sifat mereka tak berbeda.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri dan aku mau menjalaninya sesuai yang aku inginkan! Aku mencintainya appa!"

PLAKK!

Dan satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Suho. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Bekas kemerahan muncul di pipi putih Suho. Baekhyun bertekad dirinya tak mau kalah.

"DAN KAU?"

"Appa, aku juga sama seperti Suho. Aku tak bisa... aku..." tangan appa Baekhyun bersiap menempeleng pipnya.

"Punya orang yang ku suka!" lanjut Baekhyun cepat. Tangan appanya mematung di udara.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun tahu ayahnya selalu memata-matai dirinya. Ayahnya tahu kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya ketertarikan dengan cinta, maka ayahnya benar-benar kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Geu sarameul... nuguya?" ujar ayahnya pelan. Baekhyun meliriknya takut-takut. Demi eommanya, ia benar-benar salah bicara. Otaknya berputar cepat.

"Nuguya!" suara appanya mulai menaik. Baekhyun cepat-cepat memikirkan sebuah nama cadangan. Chen? Atau...

Tangan ayahnya bersiap melayang.

"CHANYEOL!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Suho yang disampingnya terkejut, appanya apa lagi.

"Chanyeol?" gumam appa Suho. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya refleks. Appanya menarik tangannya. Ia menoleh ke bodyguardnya.

"Cari tahu siapa Chanyeol!" dan ayahnya melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau tetap tinggal di kamarmu! Jangan pernah keluar sampai aku memanggilmu!" ayahnya beranjak pergi dengan tegas. Baekhyun terbelalak. Suho menoleh padanya dengan heran. Appa Suho menyeretnya pulang dengan terus-terusan mengomel dan mengultimatum rangkaian hukuman lainnya. Sementara Baekhyun menapaki tangga dengan hati tak enak. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahnya menemukan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Nafasnya menderu. Apa yang akan terjadi? Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua. Ia berjalan menghampiri jendela. Apapun yang terjadi, ia takkan membiarkan bodyguard ayahnya menyentuh Chanyeol, apalagi melukainya. Apa ia bisa lompat? Tidak ada bodyguard di pekarangan maupun di depan rumah, karena rumah mereka ada di perumahan elit. Yang ada hanya pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi tiap-tiap rumah yang berukuran besar dan megah. Baekhyun melirik ragu-ragu ke bawah. Di bawah kamarnya adalah gudang yang memiliki beberapa spot di dinding yang bisa ia jadikan pijakan. Sejujurnya, ia pernah melakukannya dulu, membuat kakinya cedera dan keseleo selama sebulan. Dulu, saat ia masih SMP kelas 1, dimana appanya memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang janda CEO perusahaan mode. Dan ayahnya menyesal melihatnya dan memutuskan hubungannya. Sebenarnya, ia tahu, ayahnya menyayanginya, dengan caranya sendiri.

ANI! Aku benci appa! Suara batin Baekhyun membuat wajahnya merah. Ia membuka jendela pelan-pelan, lalu mulai menjulurkan kakinya ke bawah. Ada pijakan yang tak jauh di bawah kakinya, ia hanya perlu melompat sedikit dengan hati-hati. Kalaupun ia terjatuh, ia berharap ayahnya akan kembali luluh lagi.

TAP!

Baekhyun berhasil mendarat setelah hampir terpleset. Sekarang, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dan gemetar. Ia melongok ke bawah. Ada beberapa spot untuk pijakan, tapi ia ingin langsung melompat saja. ia berusaha menetralkan tubuhnya sambil menghela nafas pelan-pelan. Lompat, lalu berguling, pikirnya. Ini akan seperti di film-film... tak sakit Baekhyun! Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia lompat dan mendarat, lalu menggelinding. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya hampir keluar saat ia terduduk dan mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang membisu, lalu meraba punggungnya. Nyeri. Persetan dengan semuanya. Ia harus bisa melewati gerbang utama. Dengan apa?

Ia melirik ke arah Pak Shin yang merokok di samping mobil. Wajahnya kelihatan menerawang dengan sedih. Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Ia tahu, Pak Shin sedang sedih karena butuh uang untuk obat istrinya yang menderita kanker otak. Walaupun bandel, Baekhyun tetap merasa simpati. Pelan-pelan, ia mengendap-ngendap ke arah Pak Shin.

"Pak Shin!" panggilnya pelan. Pak Shin langsung terlonjak. Baekhyun langsung mendesis menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, sementara Pak Shin telah siap menekan alat komunikasinya. Mereka berdua masuk diam-diam ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, dengan seluruh keahlian akting, wajah memelas, sogokan uang tabungannya, ia merayu Pak Shin agar bersedia menyelundupkannya ke luar pagar. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika harus menyerahkan kartu kredit atm yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Ia juga menceritakan tentang 'pacar'nya Chanyeol, bagaimana mereka dipaksa berpisah karena Baekhyun akan dijodohkan dengan Suho... terakhir, ia jujur dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol buta...

Pak Shin terperanjat. Sebenarnya, Pak Shin yang tak punya anak amat menyayangi Baekhyun karena dari Baekhyun kecil ia sudah menjaganya sebagai bodyguard pribadi. Hatinya langsung luluh mendengar cerita Baekhyun kalau pacarnya buta. Itu membuatnya ingat kenangannya bersama istrinya.

"Dengan satu syarat, Tuan muda..." ujar Pak Shin ragu. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bahagia.

"Aku tak peduli apapun itu! Gamsahamnida Pak Shin!" ia sudah menghambur memeluk Pak Shin. Hati Pak Shin langsung mencelos. Apapun itu, ia menyayangi tuannya. Pak Shin urung dengan syaratnya dan memeluk tuannya haru. Ia segera menancap gas mobil dan keluar dengan mudah sementara Baekhyun merunduk di bawah jok.

Baekhyun meminta mengantarkannya ke apartemen yang ditumpangi Chanyeol. Dalam sekejap, ia tiba disana. Ia memeluk Pak Shin sekali lagi sebelum turun dan memintanya untuk merahasiakan segalanya. Tentu saja Pak Shin setuju. Dan kini ia, di depan apartemen...

KRINGG!

Baekhyun memencet bel dengan ragu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja bersurai cokelat pekat membuka pintu apartemen.

"Oh, annyeong!" sapanya bingung.

"Annyeong haseyo!" Baekhyun bow. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Mmm... jeoseonghamnida, ada apa?" tanya namja itu. Baekhyun menatap namja itu ragu. Ini siapa?

"Oh, aku... apakah Park Chanyeol tinggal disini?"

Namja itu agak terkejut. Ia meneliti Baekhyun. Sepatu mahal, kemeja dan rompi berkelas, wajah yang tampan namun menyisakan kesedihan...

"Chanyeol? Ya, ia tinggal disini. Masuklah dulu, aku akan memanggilnya," namja itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Nugunde Kyungsoo-ya? Oh, nuguya?" seorang namja lain bersurai caramel melintasi ruang tamu sambil membawa sebuah mug. Ia ikut duduk di sofa di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun langsung merasa lega ketika melihatnya. Orang ini benar-benar ramah, pikirnya.

"Ireumi mwoyeyo?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Ah, naneun... joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida!"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol muncul bersama Kyungsoo, masih dengan tongkatnya. Hati Baekhyun langsung mencelos melihat Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu, tapi ia selalu merasa hatinya dagdigdug dan ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi bow. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Luhan.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuntunnya duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thx for ever read my story and review!

Special thanks for **Arifahohse** and **Seravin509**

Aku cuma pengen bilang kalo maaf banget ceritaku gak nyambung atau pasaran banget atau apalah... idenya muncul dari pikiran fujoku...

Aku harap kalian semua menikmatinya

Dan aku butuh saran dan kritik

Gamsahamnida!


End file.
